


Little Jailhouse Home

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Iron Bars, Little Reagan Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Henry is waking up but also because of what happen to Frank’s brothers has an idea for what he wants to do to protect his grandchildren. He goes to the store and then drills iron bars to their windows. Each of the Reagan grandchildren react to this differently but also similar. But they all still go to to one person they need for explaining. Their mom Frank Reagan.
Relationships: Garrett Moore/Frank Reagan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Little Jailhouse Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).



> Enjoy and stay safe!

Little Jailhouse Home

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

Disclaimer

I don’t own anything, these characters belong to Blue Bloods, the writers own the characters. I’m only borrowing them for this idea.

Gift

This is gifted to Thepresidentofrussia23, this is a perfect idea that is funny and cute. I hope you enjoy this gift.:D

Summary

Henry is waking up but also because of what happen to Frank’s brothers has an idea for what he wants to do to protect his grandchildren. He goes to the store and then drills iron bars to their windows. Each of the Reagan grandchildren react to this differently but also similar. But they all still go to to one person they need for explaining. Their mom Frank Reagan.

* * *

Henry wakes up and looks around and sighs sad what happen. So determine to protect his grandchildren he is going to do it the old school way. He gos and grabs iron bars from the nearest auto store. And with his power drill he starts drilling the first one on Danny’s door.

Danny’s Window

Danny is sleeping when he hears a drill and continues sleeping. He figures Jamie is watching Bob the Builder. Except it was getting louder and louder as he puts a pillow over his head to tune out the sound and groans.

Danny says, “Jamie lower the TV or I’m saying swear words to add to the swear jar Jamie.”

He opens his eyes and sees something he wasn’t expecting, bars.

Danny blinks and says, “Mommy why are there bars?”

He goes to his mommy and pulls on his pant leg, “Mommy! This isn’t jail I didn’t steal anything!”

Erin’s Window

Erin wakes up to drilling and looks around, expecting Jamie to sing the Bob the Builder and sees the bars and frowns, this is wrong.

Erin looks out the window and sees this.

Then screams, “Mommy! This is inhuman and wrong! I want my lawyer and attorney I want the Geneva Convention!”

She opens the door and yells, “I want my lawyer!”

All she hear is snoring and yells, “WHERE IS MY LAWYER! I WANT A PROPER TRIAL!”

Joe’s Window

Joe wakes up and goes to see that there are bars outside his window, they are there and now he’s stuck in jail. Joe sighs as he goes to his drawer and pulls out his harmonica. He knew this was going to happen one day. So he starts playing the jailhouse blues.

Though he can hear his siblings Erin and Danny yelling for their mommy or lawyer. He’s not sure which of the two are yelling for what.

Joe continues playing the harmonica wondering if this means he’ll get his first prison tattoo. As he continues playing his harmonica feeling like a real prisoner now. A very small prisoner.

Jamie’s Window

Jamie wakes up and look around, the shouting of his siblings woke him up. While looking he sees that iron bars are on his window. He looks to see that they are now on his window. Jamie pouts and nearly frowns. But then smiles happily.

He goes under his bed and looks for the metal cup he kept. He goes over to the window and starts banging his but frowns after a few minutes. This really does feel like jail.

He screams, “Mommy where my lawyer! Mommy!”

He runs to his mommy, “Where’s my crowbar or my one phone call mommy!”

As Henry comes in to the kids screaming, but Joe who stopped playing his harmonica and puts a sign on the door: Alcatraz Prison of Loudest Smallest Noisiest Criminals. Frank would laugh at the sign if his siblings weren’t screaming.

Frank tells his kids to be quiet as Danny nearly causes him to fall as he drags his mom to his window and shows the iron bars.

Frank says, “Mom? Is this your doing?”

Henry says, “It’s so my grandchildren are safe.”

Frank says, “By locking iron bars on their windows, they feel like their prisoners.”

Henry says, “Now you’re overstating it.”

Frank points to Jamie holding a sign: I need a lawyer!

Henry sighs sad, “I’m sorry but I miss your brothers.”

Frank says, “I miss them too but for now I’m shutting down Alcatraz.”

He goes and removes the iron bars hearing snoring, stunned his husband Garrett is able to sleep through this. The kids were shouting and Joe was playing the harmonica.

But none of that woke him up.

Frank finishes and put them in the garbage as Joe pouts.

Frank says, “What’s wrong kiddo?”

Joe pouts, “You couldn’t leave my iron bars on for five more minutes, I was this close to getting to feeling like a real small prisoner of Alcatraz.”

As his husband Garrett comes in from his nap, “What’d I miss darling?” 

The End

* * *

Author’s Note

I hope you all enjoy this story, let me know what you think of it. I hope it’s funny one and you all enjoy this story. Read, review and give kudos. Don’t like, don’t read. But also enjoy, stay safe and enjoy this story.


End file.
